Fighter
by Stellar Hime
Summary: [Oneshot] [SongFic] [Ella odiándolo a él] Canción de Christina Aguilera. Ella creyó en él, pero él la traicionó. Ella no es vengativa, pero no está dispuesta a perder, ella es una Luchadora.


_**Fighter**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

-Summary- One-shot Song-Fic Ella odiándolo a él Canción de Christina Aguilera. Ella creyó en él, pero él la traicionó. Ella no es vengativa, pero no está dispuesta a perder, ella es una Luchadora.

-Disclamier- La serie Naruto no me pertenece. La canción es original de la artista ya mencionada.

_Tal vez, en algún momento… yo creí en Ti…_

Crecí en tu sombra, gran idiota fui, lo se muy bien. Pero, amor, la gente cambia, y así como tu cambiaste, cambie yo también. Salir juntos?, graso error, que tan ilusa crees que soy? Eso era sólo pantalla, yo sabía que jugabas doble partida, aunque me doliera admitirlo, sabía la verdad.

_Cuando yo pensé que te conocía  
Pesaba que me eras fiel  
Supongo que, que no podía confiar  
Tu tiempo de engañar terminó  
Porque ya he tenido suficiente  
Tú estabas ahí, a mi lado  
Siempre listo para salir  
Pero tu salida divertida terminó quemada  
Porque tu lujuria me da pena_

Pero me costaba, aun así era duro admitir, por fin el _Gran _tú me mirabas más que como una chica que se pasó su infancia persiguiéndote, esa vez, me miraste como mujer, miraste mis ojos, mis pechos, todas y cada una de mis curvas, con tu mirada penetrante, sin perder detalle. Y yo creí. Quise creerte. Me forme falsas expectativas, en el fondo, sabía que debía desconfiar, tu fidelidad se quebra tan fácil como espejo que rompe en el piso. Pero, yo gano amor, y tus errores se convirtieron en mi victoria.

_  
Después de todo el robo y engaño  
Tú has de pensar que te guardo rencor  
Pero, no, estás equivocado  
Porque si no fuera por todo lo que trataste de hacer  
Yo no sabría que tan capaz de salir adelante soy  
Así que quiero decirte gracias_

Yo vencí. Luego de tanta estafa de tu parte, has de creer que estoy dolida, tú no te diste el trabajo de conocerme y eso sello tu error. Aun así las cosas van bien, para mi claro. Tu, sin querer, me ayudaste, me fortaleciste, mi astucia se incrementó a su clímax más alto. He de agradecértelo. Sé que te debo algo.

_Porque me ha hecho tanto más fuerte  
Me hace esforzarme un poquito más  
Me hace mucho más sabia  
Así que gracias por convertirme en una luchadora  
Me hizo aprender un poquito más rápido  
Me hizo un poquito más dura  
Me hace tanto más inteligente  
Así que gracias por convertirme en una luchadora  
_  
Aja, sin tu falso amor, hubiese seguido encerrada en una burbuja de cristales, tu la rompiste, me hiciste conocer a fría realidad, hiciste que mi lado oscuro aflorara, que mi inteligencia se agudizara. Convertiste mi vida en una batalla, pero yo, siempre gano. Sabes por qué? Por qué soy una luchadora. Por que siempre enfrento mis temores, y jamás me rendiría, mucho menos ante un cerdo como tú.

_Nunca los vi venir  
A ninguno de tus puñales por la espalda  
Todo hizo que tú pudieras sacar  
Algo más antes que descubriera tu juego  
Escuché que estás por ahí  
Dándotela de víctima ahora  
Pero ni empieces  
A sentir que yo soy la culpable  
Porque cavaste tu propia tumba_

Quise ver, pero me vendé los ojos, lo admito, es que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Me heriste por detrás, como todo el cobarde que eres. Llevas esa insignia en tu frente. Una de las tantas que aun te idolatran me comento tu versión de los hechos, pobre victima de las macabras caricias de una chica, que bajo que has caído, como dije, la gente cambia, y mucho. Pero a mi no me vengas con eso, si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar.

_Después de todas las peleas y mentiras  
Sí, tú querías lastimarme, pero eso no va a funcionar nunca más  
Uh, no más, oh no, se acabó  
Porque si no fuera por toda tu tortura  
No sabría ser así ahora, y nunca rendirme  
Así que quiero decir gracias_

Con tigo conocí la mentira. Tu mismo me enseñaste lo perverso que puedes llegar a ser. Nuestras vidas eran un salón de boxeo, sólo que aquí los golpes eran castigos sicológicos, ya no nos podíamos ni mirar. Al final lo admitiste, querías hacerme daño, querías que me retorciera de tanto sufrir. Pero aprendí, dos pueden jugar ese juego amor, y tu fuiste el mejor maestro que pude encontrar, nuevamente, gracias, gracias por torturarme de esa cruel manera, gracias, ya que así aprendí a resistir, y a no saber el significado de perder.

_  
Porque me ha hecho tanto más fuerte  
Me hace esforzarme un poquito más  
Me hace mucho más sabia  
Así que gracias por convertirme en una luchadora  
Me hizo aprender un poquito más rápido  
Me hizo un poquito más dura  
Me hace tanto más inteligente  
Así que gracias por convertirme en una luchadora_

Entre más derrocado te veo, más lastima me das, ahora sólo eso me inspiras, ya no queda nada de lo fuiste. Estás marcado, acabado, quien lo diría! Que el más fuerte _siempre_ gana? No lo creo. Yo no era la fuerte, pero si la luchadora, la que se arriesga, y así, aprendí a ser resistente, a aguantar, a combatir, a ser dura, a no demostrar la pena que se convertía en odio. Aun así, ya sabes, Gracias.

_Pero eso… quedó atrás, muy, muy atrás._

_A los lectores:_

_Hace tiempo no escribía algo, la chica que narra esto es, obviamente Sakura, a quién se lo dice, al sobre idolatrado Sasuke. No acostumbro escuchar a Christina Aguilera, pero me gustó la letra. La encontré en cierta forma, sencilla pero con mucho significado. Al menos a mí me gustaría poder combatir todos mis problemas como una luchadora, y para es necesario mucho valor._

_Animo, suerte y saludos para todos!_

_Dejen rewiev!!!!_

_Kisses, Stellar._


End file.
